battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M98B
M98B, or M98 Bravo, is a bolt-action sniper rifle produced by Barrett Firearms Manufacturing, known for its M82/M107 .50 calibre anti-materiel rifle. The M98B is chambered for the .338 Lapua Magnum round, a cartridge that is widely regarded as a superior sniper round for its accuracy and conservation of energy over range. The weapon was designed in 1997 to create a non-sporting rifle based on the Lapua cartridge. Originally meant to be semi-automatic, the M98 was unveiled in 1998 but was nearly cancelled due to lack of interest. It was revived a few years later under the name M98B and has been produced since 2008. Battlefield Play4Free The M98B was recently made available for purchase in Battlefield Play4Free. m98b_idle.png|The M98B in Battlefield Play4Free. m98b_bolt.png|Rechambering the M98B. m98b_reload.png|Reloading the M98B. M98B Play4Free Promotion.PNG|The promotional image for the M98B. This picture is mirrored, so the bolt is absent from the right side. 4428.png|High-quality render of the M98B. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the M98B makes it debut in a Battlefield game. Firing the .338 Magnum round, it is the only sniper rifle to do so. The Sniper fires a bolt-action and has a rate of fire of 46 rounds per minute and with moderate recoil. It has magazine size of 5 + 1 rounds, the M98B is the most devastating bolt action rifle in game with high damage. Singleplayer The M98B is only available in Operation Guillotine after the player arrives inside the bank. It is attached with a Bipod and has high accuracy and damage killing enemies in a single shot. Multiplayer In the multiplayer portion of Battlefield 3, the M98B is unlocked after reaching 146000 Recon score and is an Recon kit weapon. The weapon is very effective at long range situations like Grand Bazaar corridors or Caspian Border in all game modes, or simply just long range sniping. Because the M98B is a bolt-action rifle and has a small capacity, it is balanced out with high damage and bullet velocity (less bullet drop). It has a slightly slower fire rate than the M40A5, but higher damage. At close range the M98B deals 95 damage, 15 points higher than the SV98 and the M40A5's damage of 80. Resulting in a one shot kill upclose. However, the M98B has a lower rate of fire than all of the sniper rifles, but its ability to one shot kill anything out of twenty-five meters makes up, compared to the M40 and SV-98 15 meters. At any range it takes usually one to two shots to kill any players at any range. If playing hardcore mode, the M98B is a one shot kill anywhere to the body at almost any distance. This is because the M98B's minimum damage is 59 at anything past 120 meters, and in hardcore players only have 60 health. With a Silencer, the M98B can kill any target in the head, this can be used to silently pick off much further targets sniping (while still retaining its one shot kill ability in hardcore), At the cost of losing its OSK range in regular mode, requiring at least two shots to kill at any range. Equipping a 3.4, 4x or 8x scope can help increase the effective range of the weapon on maps with larger sight lines, but players using these scopes will need to account for bullet drop against targets at long ranges. The M98B has 5+1 magazine capacity, has a slightly slower fire rate than the M40A5, but higher damage. At close range the M98B deals 95 damage, 15 points higher than the SV98 and the M40A5's damage of 80. The M98B fires a much faster round than the other sniper rifles resulting in less bullet drop. The M98B can also penetrate through players, so it's possible to wound multiple enemies (if not kill them) with one shot. It should be noted that headshots will always result in a one shot kill no matter what the range is. A Laser Sight can improve its hip-fire accuracy a decent amount as well. A Bipod can work for long range sniping or players who have trouble with the straight pull-bolt and can help for multiple shots at longer ranges. The Straight Pull-Bolt can be used to track targets from far away without pulling out of sights. As of the recent large update, the M98B has had its damage changed and has a new chest multiplier of 1.06. This means that within 15 meters, it will kill in one shot to the chest. It also means that in hardcore game modes, it will be able to kill in one shot to the chest at any range. Gallery 800px-BF3-98B-1.jpg|The M98B in the singleplayer level Operation Guillotine. BF3 M98B.jpg|The M98B BF3 M98B Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M98B BF3 M98B Iron Sight.jpg|M98B iron sights BF3 M98B Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M98B BF3 M98B No Optics.jpg|The M98B with no optics BF3 M98B Render.png|'M98B'. Battlefield 4 The M98B appears in Battlefield 4 multiplayer only. It is the second to last sniper rifle unlocked in Battlefield 4 at 34,000 Sniper Rifle score. Notably, the M98B sports the highest velocity and the farthest maximum range of the sniper rifles. Its bullets drop the slowest second only to the SRR-61. Compared to Battlefield 3, the M98B in Battlefield 4 shares the same stats, except it has a slightly slower rate of fire, slightly better hipfire, and twice the magazine capacity at 10+1 rounds instead of 5+1 rounds. Bf4 M98B.png|The M98B as seen in the Gamescom Livestream. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Videos Video:Battlefield 3 M98B Wiki Video Summary|Overview of the M98B in Battlefield 3 Video:✠ Battlefield 3 - Longest headshot with sniper, 3250m!!!|Video showcasing the maximum range of the M98B since the bullet stay alive time was increased from 1.5s to 5.0s External links *M98B on Wikipedia de:M98B Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free